


Makes A Bad Day Better:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Intros Being Made Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Days, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve went to see Rick after a tough case, Does it help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Orville Wilbur “Rick” Wright/Steve McGarrett
Series: Intros Being Made Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543468
Kudos: 6





	Makes A Bad Day Better:

*Summary: Steve went to see Rick after a tough case, Does it help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe that he & his team solved the biggest, & the most case ever. He was just glad the day was over, & paperwork got done early too, The Hunky Brunette just wanted to see his lover, & do nothing else.

He went to Rick’s club, where he knew that he could relax, & chill out for a little while, & it is the perfect wayy to end a crappy day. He knew, By just seeing his lover would put a smile on face. Steve would do anything for him, & vice versa for Rick too.

It was loud, & jumping, as soon as he got there. He found the former gunrunner behind the bar, & he smiled, as he saw the former seal coming into the club. It was great to see him, He waved him over to come to him.

“Hey, Babe, How are you doing ?”, The Club Owner leaned over for a kiss, & then he sets him up at the bar. “How was the case ?”, Steve filled him in on it, Rick sympathized, & just offered comfort when it was needed.

“Just see you makes a bad day better,” The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at him, & digs into his food. “You are so sweet”, Rick declares happily, & they shared another kiss. “That goes for me too”, & then joins him eating, & drinking.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
